Separation Opens the Heart
by le.papillon.blanc
Summary: It was so obvious. They understood each other. They shared the same soul, the same heart. Nothing else mattered. And the whole world faded away... FINAL ONESHOT. Ichiruki.
1. Separation opens the Heart

Oh hello! le. papillon. blanc. here. I'll just like to say thank you for tuning in to my first (and most likely only) oneshot collection!

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own bleach, but in my dreams I do! However if I did, then I would be very rich and I would decide to collect random objects and not work for the rest of my life. :p

* * *

Ichigo's gaze fixed on the desk next to his.

Rukia's desk.

It was empty; its previous inhabitant no longer there.

The desk seemed to call out to him, yearning for its owner, its silent cries unheard by anyone except the strawberry-blonde.

Ichigo understood how it felt: it was truly miserable being alone.

Again.

Disappointment and guilt weighed down on him. He, Ichigo Kurosaki, had failed.

Again.

He had to win.

And Rukia, even though she was annoying, even though she called him a fool, even though she told him not to follow her, she had burrowed herself into his heart, and was special.

And having lost someone special already, he couldn't afford to lose another one.

His brow furrowing, Ichigo turned his head, his heart laden with previously unknown feelings.

The saying was true.

Only when someone is gone, do you truly realise how much he or she means to you.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review if you have time! (I won't force you but if you don't then a pile of books will be heading your way (to your head). Sorry - only joking!

.blanc.


	2. A Simple Statement

Here's a more lighthearted fic (in my opinion anyway).

Disclaimer: Bleach is NOT mine (but i wish it was)

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki did many things together.

They ate together, fought hollows together, did homework together, lived under the same roof, walked to school together, walked home together, discussed things together, fought arrancar together, had lunch together…

And yes, they even went to the same school, were in the same class, and practically sat NEXT TO each other.

Not that it meant anything.

Oh no. It didn't mean anything. Nothing at all.

And they both denied it.

When asked Ichigo would deny it, scowl, then carry on with what he was doing but only with the addition of a strange pink flush across his cheeks. Rukia meanwhile, would smile, blink her 'innocent' eyes, and say cheerfully, 'What do you mean? We're just friends, that's all.' And wave it off.

And that was true. They were friends. Just friends. Well…not really. That's just what they told everyone. But inside, they knew they had a strong connection, a close bond binding them together. They were more than just friends and both knew that, even though they never admitted it.

They both understood the other's feelings as if they were their own, for they had felt the same things in their long or short lives.

They both had shared the same feeling of loss…of guilt…and of sadness…

If one was hurt, the other would feel lost, and through this sense of loneliness they would lash out…fulfilling the vendetta the injury caused…and then if they believed hope was lost…they would cave in, shattering all communication and shutting themselves off…refusing help…

Like light and dark, yin and yang, and hot and cold, one needed the other. _She_ needed him and _he_ needed her. The 'saving Rukia' mission was clearly enough proof for that.

However, although they were similar, they were different. She was a noble, belonging in Soul Society, and was the light, whereas he was a commoner, belonging on Earth, and was the darkness.

But both had suffered from loss and worked hard, trying their best to make sure that it would never happen again…that history wouldn't repeat itself.

And, even though the closest they had to showing their feelings for each other was: 'If you die then I'll kill you, idiot', and ignoring the fact that they _claimed_ that they couldn't stand each other; other than that they were the perfect couple.

The only thing left really was to say 'I love you'.

And, comparing that to what they've been through already, it can't be too hard, can it?

* * *

le. papillon. blanc.


	3. The Message of the Sun

It's Rukia's turn to be comforted!

Disclaimer: You know already so I won't tell you again. Oh, you've forgotten? Um...ok then. BLEACH belongs to Tite Kubo, not me.

* * *

A lone figure sat on the roof of the Kurosaki household, the dark strands of her hair flitting in the wind.

The sun's daily farewell embalmed her skin, making it glow a bright orange.

Another figure with the same orange coloured hair emerged from the house. Noticing the girl, he went up to her and seated himself, a tiny smile playing at his lips.

'Rukia'

The former glanced at the newcomer. She conversed a single statement:

'You look happy'

'We've done a lot today. Lots of souls have been saved.'

The girl looked down.

'It wasn't enough'

Her companion cocked an eyebrow. Without moving, she repeated her sentence.

'It wasn't enough…we still haven't stopped him.'

'Look,' the boy replied gruffly. 'We can't do everything at once. You have to be patient. The time will come.'

Silence. Questionable silence.

In response, in softer tones, the strawberry-blonde continued.

'You should be happy at what you've achieved. You've done something to help stop him, so you should be proud.'

The girl looked up at the sunset, thinking about those words.

'…like the sun?'

Her friend looked at her. She kept her gaze at the horizon.

'The sun shone today. It gave us light. So the colourful sky is to show that it's happy.'

'I guess. Something like that.'

They stayed until the sky went dark.

* * *

.blanc.


	4. The Bond of Love

The girl and the boy sat on the edge of the cliff, their legs swinging through the empty air. Their hands, tightly clasped in the other's, were locked in an intricate embrace, as if scared that the wind would blow the other away.

The pair were in their own world: a world where no rules could hold them apart, with no regulations to give them grief.

No words were shared between them, as none were needed to be conveyed. A glance, or a squeeze of the hand was all that it took to share their hidden messages, their soft whispers of trust.

They looked down at the Soul Society, the place they had come to know and love, but which they hated and despised. Only one of the two belonged here.

The other belonged someplace else. A place so far, but yet so close. A place which made their relationship difficult…but that could be conquered.

They could still win. Both still had the strength to fight. It was just a matter of time.

The girl sighed, leaning her head against the boy's chest, her soft raven hair ticking his chin. The boy wrapped his arm protectively around her, drawing her closer so they shared each other's warmth, shielding her from whatever that lay ahead.

And both closed their eyes, absorbing the blissful silence, and looked up to the sky…

They were two separate entities living two separate lives, but they both shared one bond.

The bond of love.

And that made them whole…

Just like two sides of a coin.

* * *

.blanc.


	5. Shooting Stars

Rukia gazed up at the twinkling stars. Starlight shone into the room and a wind whispered through the open window.

She relished the silence, tentative of when it would be broken. Muffled footsteps sounded in the hallway and the door opened.

Rukia hoped that he would not break the peaceful atmosphere. Unfortunately, that was unlikely to happen.

'Hey! Yuzu wanted me to call you down for dinner.' Silence slowly resumed in the room. She had ignored him. As he crossed his arms in annoyance, a frown appeared on Ichigo's face. 'OI! I'm talking to you!'

'I'll come down later.' She replied smoothly.

As it was usually common to see her snapping at him at this point, Ichigo uncrossed his arms and walked up to her seat at the window, wondering what had made the her so calm. 'What are you doing?'

Rukia replied softly as she turned a little, making her hair shimmer. 'Looking at the stars.'

Suddenly, a shooting star appeared out of the nowhere and streaked across the sky, leaving a gleaming trail behind. Rukia traced the glowing path with her finger.

'What was that?'

Ichigo sighed, plopping down on his bed for the explanation that was bound to ensue. 'That was a shooting star. We usually make wishes when we see them because they might come true.'

'Oh, I see.'

Rukia put on a thoughtful expression as she conjured up a wish. Ichigo glanced at her. It was only at these moments, few and far between, that he found it hard to believe she was not the age her appearance suggested. Although his brain shouted otherwise, in front of him now she looked like a normal fifteen year old, complete with the far-away expression.

He then turned his head to look at the sky and made his own wish.

'I wish that…' He glanced at Rukia again, making sure her eyes were closed. 'I wish that I will always have the power to protect Rukia, just as she always tries to protect me.'

'What was your wish?' he asked her.

The girl raised an eyebrow and regarded him coolly, her voice becoming teasing. 'Why would I tell you? And what was yours?'

His lips twitched at the corners.

'It's a secret!'

* * *

le. papillon. blanc.


	6. One Last Chocolate

One. Last. Chocolate.

There was one last chocolate sitting snugly in the gold foil of the box. A simple swirl pattern was etched onto its smooth dark creamy surface.

And it looked irresistible.

Both parties stared at it with a strange twinkle in their eyes, clearly impatient to sink their teeth into the tasty morsel.

Two hands shot out, eager to get their hands on the creamy delight and claim it as their own. They reached forward, fingers poised, ready to snatch the chocolate away from its current home.

The hands collided in midair. Two voices screamed out in unison.

'That hurt!' Rukia winced, rubbing her sore hand to relieve the pain.

The boy simultaneously examined his hand, noting its redness. 'Don't blame me! It was your hand that bumped into mine!'

'Oh Ichigo! I didn't know you would be upset over a poor girl like me. That's so…gallant!' The girl sniggered behind her schoolgirl act, knowing that it annoyed the guy in front of her. She watched him grimace with a smirk. 'Enjoying life?'

'Very much. I'll like it more if you stop that.'

'So, can I have that?' she asked casually. Rukia tilted her head towards the chocolate.

A questioning silence hung in the air. The tension increased.

'…no.'

Rukia stared at him for a minute, contemplating the possibility of him changing his mind. At length, she huffed and stood up. 'Fine, fine. And here I was, hoping that you would at least remember the effort I spent healing your careless injuries yesterday. I barely have any reiatsu left!'

With this, she turned and started to plod out of the room. 'I'll just buy another box, with_ your_ money.'

Ichigo scratched his head in embarrassment. He had forgotten about that, and he hadn't even thanked her yet, being unconscious for half of the time. She wasn't there when he woke up, either. He looked at the remaining morsel in its round groove and then moved his eyes to the small figure marching out the room.

'Here.' He handed the box to her.

The petite shinigami stared with wide amethyst eyes. 'Huh?'

'Take it.' He pushed the box into her hand, looking away. 'I'll just buy another box.'

She glanced at it, and a small sunshine smile peeked across her face. 'Do I get half the box, then?'

He nodded. 'That's fine by me.'

'Thanks.'

She smiled at him, and he smiled back.


	7. Immature

Rukia twirled a pen between her fingers and focused her attention on the magazine in front of her, given by a rather busty vice-captain who had claimed it 'useful' for her understandings of the modern world.

Bored, she glanced sideways at the other person in the room.

The strawberry-head was clearly engrossed with his work, having hunched over the desk to complete it with accuracy with a deeper scowl than normal fixed on his forehead as his brain whirred inside.

And for Rukia, it was an opportunity too good to miss. The temptation was just too great.

'Ichigo…?'

No answer.

'Ichigo…Ichigo…ICHIGO!'

The boy put down his pen in a huff and glared at the girl.

'Can't you see I'm busy? Unlike you, I have something called WORK to do…not that you know what it is…'

He turned back to the complex array of numbers in front of him.

She was offended.

'HEY! I only wanted to ask you something – it's important.'

Ichigo groaned inwardly – this midget had been bugging him every half hour ever since she had entered his room.

'What?'

'It's Christmas soon.'

Ichigo smirked, crossing his arms.

'That isn't a question.'

'Ok…so what's your personality like?'

'Eh?'

'I said, what's your personality like? So far, I can tell that you're a depressed individual who doesn't want any friends.'

'I DO have friends!'

'I said you didn't WANT any friends, not that you don't HAVE any you fool.'

Ichigo stuck his tongue out at her.

'Whatever, this is a waste of my time – as usual…idiot.'

Rukia smirked at his immature behaviour and looked back down at her magazine, the large heading of 'Presents to suit his personality' standing out amongst the rest of the page.

Then raising her pen, she circled the 'Childish' option box – twice.

Yep. Ichigo was definitely a childish freak.

* * *

.blanc.


	8. The Silent Observer

The girl skilfully whacked her orange haired companion over the head, having done so many times before. And like always, it was unexpected, since there usually wasn't a clear reason behind it.

A shout of pain quickly pierced through the air.

'Ow! What was that for?'

Frowning as usual, the boy massaged the inflicted spot, and briefly wondered how his head could withstand all the _pressure_ that had been exerted on it recently.

The girl chuckled in amusement.

'Keigo said the other day that you liked pain.'

'…and since when have you trusted that freak?'

'Since never…but, you've never hit back, meaning that…' A light bulb appeared and lit up above her head. She finished her sentence with a relish. 'Meaning that you either: 1) Like pain, or 2) Are weak and can't hit back.'

Ichigo gaped at the girl who was supposedly over 100 years his senior.

'Well, I guess I pick the second option then, WEAKLING.'

The boy growled, retorting, 'I am NOT weak. I only let you because I li…li…l…'

Ichigo stopped, his face tinted red. He coughed slightly, trying to hide his embarrassment.

Rukia blinked.

'What?'

'um…nothing really.'

'Ok…. Anyway, Keigo...um... also said that you only hit someone when you...when you..._like_ them.'

'…I see.'

A brief silence fell.

The next time Rukia hit him, Ichigo didn't move a muscle. But what really surprised his friends was that even though the blow must have hurt, his yell back didn't seem to have as much force and vigour as it should do.

* * *

Fluff in later chapters...hopefully.

.blanc.


	9. Pain

Ichigo trooped up the stairs, intent on reclaiming his desk from the raven-haired midget who had acquired it for the past _two _hours. A pile of homework was waiting for him to finish, half of which belonged to her, since she apparently couldn't do it herself.

Strangely, he had not refused her request at the time.

Striding into his room, Ichigo prepared himself for an all-out war…and frowned; he hadn't expected to see the girl at his desk…_asleep_. He ambled over to wake her up, noticing a smile gracing her lips.

-_dream-_

_Her eyes sparkled with joy as she looked around at the blissful surroundings, a wide smile forming on her delighted face. _

_She was in a meadow of wild strawberries, with the sun's rays bearing down on her from high above the sky. The soft breeze gently tickled her skin and ruffled her raven locks, cooling her in the otherwise hot weather._

_She adjusted the wide-brimmed straw hat on her head and bent down, surveying the masses of juicy red fruit at her feet with interest, laughing slightly as she remembered a friend with the same name. Then, carefully, she picked a particularly large strawberry from one of the broad-leafed plants and bit into the tip, closing her eyes at the intoxicating flavour on her tongue…_

Rukia giggled slightly in her sleep and licked her lips.

'Mmmm…ichigo…'

Meanwhile, the other entity standing next to her sleeping form, the _real _Ichigo, seemed to have been frozen solid. He blinked, ending his one-person game of frozen statues, and then looked at the interesting floor, a faint flicker of a smile beginning to form on his face.

Maybe…it would be best if he didn't wake her up, and…perhaps, when she _does_ wake up…maybe he would show her what a _real_ Ichigo tastes like…

* * *

Argh the summer homework rush is getting to me! ._sigh._ Not particularly satisfied with this one. My creativity has temporarily stopped - but I tried...!

.blanc.


	10. Strawberry Dream

'…_He closed his eyes, feeling the dull throb of misery pulling at his heart. Death had been victorious, and he had not been able to protect. He had come too late, and this had been its price._

_The boy clutched the lifeless body closer to him, and relished the sweet sound of the crying sky, taking comfort in the knowledge that at least the heavens above understood his despair. He wished to be left in solitude, to remain solitary: the way he had been before she entered his life, and he…_hey, Ichigo? Are you still listening to me?'

The boy in question jolted in his stride and awoke from his story-induced stupor.

'Wha? Oh…No, I stopped listening half an hour ago.'

'That was when we started walking back from school! I'm up to the good bit!'

'Whatever.'

'This is important! The boy was too late and couldn't save her! And…because of that…the girl…died…' She trailed off and looked away.

_He had come too late, and this had been its price._

Neither said a word; both understood.

They walked forwards together in silence; one deep in thought while the other intently re-read a few lines of her book. The sun, which had started to set, now hung low on the horizon, casting a dull orange gleam over the pair.

Rukia suddenly paused and shut the novel, capturing the attention of her companion. Her eyes glistened with a yet unknown gratitude.

She spoke up. 'Ichigo, thank you for not being late.'

Ichigo snorted. 'Of course I wouldn't have been late, silly.' As an afterthought, he added, 'not where you're concerned, anyway.' Satisfied with his reply, the boy then turned and grinned at her grateful expression.

'There's no need to be worried, 'cause I'll always be watching your back, okay?'

_I was solitary before you came, Rukia, and I don't ever want this happiness to end._

_I promise to protect you, always._

_

* * *

_

Heeellllooo! This is about Rukia's execution, and how Ichigo JUST managed to save her.

Thanks for reading!

le. papillon. blanc.


	11. A Promise to Protect

Ah such a quiet day. The birds were chirping, the sun shone cheerily, and –

'OI! RUKIA! WHERE'S MY HISTORY TEXTBOOK!'

'WHAT?'

'MY HISTORY TEXTBOOK! YOU HAVEN'T STOLEN IT, RIGHT?'

'NO!'

'THEN WHERE IS IT? IDIOT.'

'YOU FOOL!'

And thus an infamous Ichigo vs. Rukia bicker match ensued, destroying the peace and tranquillity. The birds outside, stupid as they were, sung louder, assuming that these two meddling humans clearly wanted to ruin their song time. They would not let this happen. Back in the house meanwhile, the bicker match consisted of bickering and even more bickering. Many would consider it annoying including the participants, but quite frankly, both were as stubborn as hell and wanted to win.

Two idiots? Maybe. Hard to tell.

Ichigo slammed his bedroom door open and glanced around the room. All was well, except for the midget that held something in her hands similar to a

'HISTORY TEXTBOOK! MY HISTORY TEXTBOOK! GIVE IT HERE!'

'I'm studying! Get out!'

Ignoring this, Ichigo stomped across the room, intent on claiming back his prize…um…his history textbook. 'I'VE BEEN LOOKING EVERYWHERE FOR THIS! YOU THIEF!'

Fustrated, Rukia turned around, standing with her hands on her hips. Her face was pulled into an expression of irritation and she had a glint in her eye. A _murderous _glint. In this pose, her small figure looked scarily menacing. It meant danger. Sadly, our dear friend Ichigo hadn't noticed this.

'Look,' she growled quietly. 'I promised myself that I would _not _lose to the clutches of modern history. I am going to conquer it. So, just let me have it for a while longer so I can understand all this rubbish. Got it?'

'RUKIA! I NEED IT _NOW_! THERE'S A TEST TOMORROW AND I NEED TO _REVISE_!'

With a shout, the raven-haired midget managed to kick and push the taller boy out. All in the space of 2 seconds. Wow, she was strong for a shortie. Ichigo crashed against the hallway wall, the door slamming shut behind him. A soft _click _could be heard.

Damn. He was locked out. Of his own _room_.

Ichigo, his anger fading, sighed and ran his finders through his unruly orange hair. Gosh this midget was impossible. He kicked the floor with his shoe, and scowled. Why did he always have to lose?

But deep inside, he already knew.

'A thief', he had called her. And a thief she was.

A thief who stole his heart.

* * *

Requested by Oliviax3. Thanks!

.blanc.


	12. Thief

Today was the day.

Today he, Ichigo Kurosaki, would enter a shop and buy a gift. There would be no more procrastinating, no more 'I would look like an idiot in that shop' thoughts, and definitely no more stalking-a-shop behaviour.

He glanced up at the shop once more to check the name (_'Chappy Bunnies'_), and confidently, or as confidently as he could, stepped into the scary pink realm. And he was met with pinkness.

Violet eyes stared out the window. _Ichigo seemed so suspicious today. He said he was 'busy'. I wonder why._

Yuzu cautiously peeked into her brother's room, and found her target by the window.

'Rukia-chan! We're going to be making cookies today!'

Startled, the said girl looked up, but then smiled with brilliance, eyes alight with an unknown fire.

'Really? I love cookies!'

The brown haired girl was delighted with the enthusiastic reaction.

'Let's go to the kitchen!'

The pink had temporarily blinded him, but, after regaining his eyesight, he decided to continue with his mission: there was no backing out now. With his mind set, he quickly raced towards the bunny that he had been eyeing from outside. Around him, customers began to stare, pondering on his need to run.

Reaching it, Ichigo gratefully grabbed the item and turned towards the counter. Suddenly aware that his unusual running behaviour was attracting attention, he carefully lessened his speed slowing it down to a walk, his cheeks tinted with a healthy glow.

The shop assistant smiled at him as he paid for his purchase.

'Good choice of gift – for your girlfriend?'

Carrot-top blushed scarlet. 'No, she's n-'

But, for some strange reason, the shop assisstant had not heard the comment, and cheerfully butted in with: 'Here's your receipt. Have a good Christmas- hope she likes it!'

Ichigo briefly wondered how red he could get.

Meanwhile, a short raven haired girl happily swirled several ingredients together, the mixture spilling out of the bowl. She had decided that cookie making was fun.

'Rukia-chan, don't stir it too vigorously!'

'Oh sorry, Yuz- argh!' The mixture splattered onto her face and apron, turning her, albeit unwillingly, into a cookie dough fairy. She wiped her eyes and spat out the pieces that had creeped into her mouth, a look of shock plastered on her features. Small pieces of dough were still stuck onto her eyelashes, effectively clumping them together.

Yuzu started laughing, and once Rukia had seen what a state she was in, joined in herself too.

Ichigo quietly slipped into the house, but, judging from the noise coming from the kitchen, the 'quiet' and the 'slipped' clearly hadn't been necessary. He clutched the bunny rabbit close to his chest, and glided up the stairs into Rukia's room.

A gift tag had been placed on the bunny's ear. Ichigo had only written the message minutes earlier in the neat scrawl he was so accustomed to.

_Don't be an idiot. _

_Merry Christmas,_

_Ichigo._

Chuckling as he read it again, he placed it on her pillow, where it could be clearly seen, and with one last look, disappeared outside.

Rukia tiredly trudged into her room, or rather, Karin and Yuzu's room. The process of making cookies had been harder than she imagined. Who knew that you had to add the right amount of ingredients for it to work? And what was margarine? Her first batch had been a failure and rather than looking like edible food, they resembled black lumps of rock. _Strange _black lumps of rock.

_How embarrassing._

She slumped on her bed, cookie dough still stuck on her, and narrowly missed a large unusual fluffy object on her pillow.

Wait. _Fluffy?_ Since when did she have a _fluffy _object on her bed?

She turned her head and, tiredness forgotten, let out a squeal of delight.

'CHAPPY!'

Outside, Ichigo smiled.

'Merry Christmas, Rukia'

* * *

Christmas special! Couldn't resist. Hope that you guys like it!

.blanc.


	13. Chappy Gift

Today was the day.

Today he, Ichigo Kurosaki, would enter a shop and buy a gift. There would be no more procrastinating, no more 'I would look like an idiot in that shop' thoughts, and definitely no more stalking-a-shop behaviour.

He glanced up at the shop once more to check the name (_'Chappy Bunnies'_), and confidently, or as confidently as he could, stepped into the scary pink realm. And he was met with pinkness.

Violet eyes stared out the window. _Ichigo seemed so suspicious today. He said he was 'busy'. I wonder why._

Yuzu cautiously peeked into her brother's room, and found her target by the window.

'Rukia-chan! We're going to be making cookies today!'

Startled, the said girl looked up, but then smiled with brilliance, eyes alight with an unknown fire.

'Really? I love cookies!'

The brown haired girl was delighted with the enthusiastic reaction.

'Let's go to the kitchen!'

The pink had temporarily blinded him, but, after regaining his eyesight, he decided to continue with his mission: there was no backing out now. With his mind set, he quickly raced towards the bunny that he had been eyeing from outside. Around him, customers began to stare, pondering on his need to run.

Reaching it, Ichigo gratefully grabbed the item and turned towards the counter. Suddenly aware that his unusual running behaviour was attracting attention, he carefully lessened his speed slowing it down to a walk, his cheeks tinted with a healthy glow.

The shop assistant smiled at him as he paid for his purchase.

'Good choice of gift – for your girlfriend?'

Carrot-top blushed scarlet. 'No, she's n-'

But, for some strange reason, the shop assisstant had not heard the comment, and cheerfully butted in with: 'Here's your receipt. Have a good Christmas- hope she likes it!'

Ichigo briefly wondered how red he could get.

Meanwhile, a short raven haired girl happily swirled several ingredients together, the mixture spilling out of the bowl. She had decided that cookie making was fun.

'Rukia-chan, don't stir it too vigorously!'

'Oh sorry, Yuz- argh!' The mixture splattered onto her face and apron, turning her, albeit unwillingly, into a cookie dough fairy. She wiped her eyes and spat out the pieces that had creeped into her mouth, a look of shock plastered on her features. Small pieces of dough were still stuck onto her eyelashes, effectively clumping them together.

Yuzu started laughing, and once Rukia had seen what a state she was in, joined in herself too.

Ichigo quietly slipped into the house, but, judging from the noise coming from the kitchen, the 'quiet' and the 'slipped' clearly hadn't been necessary. He clutched the bunny rabbit close to his chest, and glided up the stairs into Rukia's room.

A gift tag had been placed on the bunny's ear. Ichigo had only written the message minutes earlier in the neat scrawl he was so accustomed to.

_Don't be an idiot. _

_Merry Christmas,_

_Ichigo._

Chuckling as he read it again, he placed it on her pillow, where it could be clearly seen, and with one last look, disappeared outside.

Rukia tiredly trudged into her room, or rather, Karin and Yuzu's room. The process of making cookies had been harder than she imagined. Who knew that you had to add the right amount of ingredients for it to work? And what was margarine? Her first batch had been a failure and rather than looking like edible food, they resembled black lumps of rock. _Strange _black lumps of rock.

_How embarrassing._

She slumped on her bed, cookie dough still stuck on her, and narrowly missed a large unusual fluffy object on her pillow.

Wait. _Fluffy?_ Since when did she have a _fluffy _object on her bed?

She turned her head and, tiredness forgotten, let out a squeal of delight.

'CHAPPY!'

Outside, Ichigo smiled.

'Merry Christmas, Rukia'

* * *

Christmas special! Couldn't resist. Hope that you guys like it!

.blanc.


	14. Face Paint

'Ichigo, what is this?'

Rukia twirled the small tin in her hand and unscrewed the top, taking a sniff at its contents and wrinkling her nose in the process. She sneaked a small glance at her companion and quickly resumed her examination when he turned his head.

'What? Oh. It's face paint.' Ichigo returned to his book and bit into an apple, feeling refreshed after his nap that afternoon. Earlier on, Rukia had disappeared to God-knows-where and had come back looking like a kid that had been given candy. Suspicious behaviour, but he had ignored it after she started drawing her atrocious bunnies.

'It's orange!' Rukia chirped happily.

'So what?' Although he appeared calm, alarm bells were sounding in his head. She seemed a bit _too_ happy; almost sickly happy if that were possible, like her sickly sweet schoolgirl act.

'Urahara said that it turns your face orange!'

He was definitely worried now. When Sandal-hat was added into the mix, things never turned out too well. 'And?' he began cautiously.

'I tried it out!'

'And?' This wasn't going the way he wished it to.

'It works!'

He took in a deep breath. 'And?'

'My friend now looks like a carrot!'

Ichigo forced a smile onto his face, slowly bringing the apple closer to his lips so she wouldn't look at his expression for too long, and wouldn't tease him for being worried. He made his voice sound nonchalant. 'Renji looks like a carrot?'

'No.'

He noticed her grin growing wider by the second. Not a good sign. He raised his eyebrows as an indication she should continue and took another bite of his apple to somehow calm his nerves. 'Then who?'

'There's a mirror in the bathroom!' She pretended to cough so she could cover up her impending laughter. Ichigo was so predictable.

'YOU-' He choked, coughed and spat the apple piece out, palming his face as he realised that it had been futile to wish for another outcome from the start. Oh. Great. He had such good luck. 'You…tried it on me?'

'You were sleeping! And you look so funny!'

Rukia burst out laughing, bent over and banging her fist against any hard surface that would make a sound for emphasis. She pointed at him and clapped her hands. 'You look great, Mr Carrot!'

Ichigo threw down the apple and rushed to the bathroom, grimacing as he looked at her suspicious pieces of artworks all over his face. That also included the moustache. He growled, splashing himself with water.

Back in the room, Rukia smirked.

_Ichigo, you are just too easy._

* * *

Changed this one to make it more readable. Please tell me what you think!

.blanc.


	15. Intensity

Intensity

A glance, look, stare. However you call it. That's all it took. It was strange really, the effect it had. Unhealthy, even. She never really understood what power it could have. What difference did _his_ glances have that no one else's had? It seemed more or less the same. A simple glance, that's all, nothing in particular. Nothing special. So she really shouldn't think about it. At all. And she definitely shouldn't be kept up all night because of it. It was stupid, absurd.

But…

There was something about it. It was…intense. Unlike what she had ever known. Sure, she was used to the intensity of hate from her Rukongai days after she stole something, or from some of the disapproving Kuchiki elders. Even the easy-going hate after a bicker match between friends. This intensity was in a different league - softer, somehow. It confused her. It had never been directed at her before, or maybe it had, she didn't know.

It was like…like the way a truly devoted lover would look at their destined. Like a mother would look at her newborn child. Like love. Love! Surely not. It could not be. She must be wrong. It was nothing like the looks of her admirers, who were, it must be said, always turned down. These looks were different, stronger, more intense. But then, wasn't that expected? Those admirers were, after all, only strangers, with only a foolish fancy to support them. This was not the same. He was not a stranger, and he had done so much for her that their relationship clearly couldn't be called a casual friendship.

When did this start? This strange intensity, bringing with it these new feelings? When had it all begun? It was so very confusing. Every time he looks at her now, even a simple glance, has her cheeks tingeing pink with a looping in her stomach. It's the intensity, she knows, that makes her heart beat faster and her eyes, her indigo eyes, glitter with something akin to joy. Making her lips twitch instinctively into a smile and her back snap upright, as if to gain his undivided attention.

She must confront him about this intensity. Soon. She would talk to him and demand an answer. Force it out if necessary. And, all the while, dearly wish it to impart his love. His love of her.

* * *

I'm sorry it took so long! I've been busy with exams, then I didn't know what to write! I hope you liked it. -smiley face-

le.papillon.blanc.


	16. Grades and Manipulation

Hello! I found this idea interesting late one night, so I thought I would give it a go. It's in Ichigo's POV. I hope you enjoy this!

* * *

Someone up there had seriously bad mood swings. For me to be given a happiness boost in one second and then replaced by shock/annoyance/terror the next was uncalled for. For me to be dragged around by the girl whom the rumours – about me and her - revolve around was unacceptable. Sure I'm used to it, but Rukia could have _asked_ first. I thought there had been a hollow attack. She gave me 'The Look' and then dragged me away in the opposite direction.

So now I find myself in Minamoto-sensei's office, with her trying to increase her rank, which was 320 out of 322. As if that could happen. I was meant to be back-up.

'Sorry, but I really can't change them, Kuchiki-san.' The teacher seemed to feel sorry for the girl. Well, what did I tell her? It was impossible.

The girl's face crumpled, tears welling up in her eyes. Ah, so this was how she wanted to play. Her lower lip quivered and her indigo eyes blinked innocently. 'But…Sensei…'

Bitch. But her acting skills had certainly improved. Minamoto-sensei fell for it. 'Kuchiki-san, please don't cry…' Her hand was on the little actress' shoulder, comforting. I rolled my eyes.

'I…I tried…so hard. There…must have…been…a mistake…' Tears were streaming down her pale cheeks now, collecting at the point of her chin. She dabbed at her eyes with a tissue, her face contorted with despair. I frowned. I knew she was acting, but it was starting to worry me a little. Was she going all out?

'Kuchiki-san…' Sensei looked unsure. The little actress took this moment to throw me a deadly glare. Right. My cue. I opened my mouth to spurt nonsense.

'Kuchiki-san is a very capable student. She is excellent during…class time, and I find that her homework is impeccable.' Of course, I did her homework for her. Why was I helping again?

'Hmm…true. You do surpass others in Japanese and History and answer questions perfectly during class time.' Because I whisper the answers to her. I couldn't believe Sensei was actually considering this.

'Please…Sensei….' Rukia blinked her beautiful puppy-dog eyes and gently grabbed the teacher's sleeve, her eyelashes glistening with upswept tears. I could understand the confusion. It _was_ hard to reject that look after all. I had had experience.

That cinched it.

'Oh, very well. Let's see…how about 100?'

What?!! Rukia gave me a secret thumbs up. Sensei had never, _never_ done that before. And she gets to jump more than 200 places? Is she insane? It was at these points, that I found it hard to not admire the raven-head in front of me. My mouth twitched upwards at the corners. It was hard to admit it but she was amazing in her own way. Manipulation was definitely her forte.

'Thank you.'

Rukia Kuchiki.

What she wants, she gets.

We made the perfect team.

* * *

le. papillon. blanc.


	17. Please Be Patient

'She's hurting, you know.' The speaker, who owned flaming red hair, didn't turn to face the recipient. There was no point, really. The words were enough. 'Why aren't you helping her?'

Ichigo answered with a resigned look. 'She doesn't want to tell me, and I have no right to interfere.'

His friend shook his head sadly, face turning pensive. 'I thought the exact same thing 40 years ago.'

After a pause, he continued. 'If something like this had happened when we were still in Rukongai, I would have shouted at her and told her to stitch herself back up.

'But I can't do that now.' _We aren't close enough anymore._

Renji's eyes merged with the wide expanse of stars above, longing to be like them so he could be a little closer to _her_, the star. 'My stupidity broke us apart. Don't be like me, a stray dog. Become a star, and you'll be right beside her.

'You know you shouldn't be here. You know her better than me, yet you are here, listening to my advice instead of your own.' He locked the other in an intense stare.

'Go to her.'

The words sunk in. The one called Ichigo stood up. 'Thanks,' he murmured and without another word, proceeded to move back downstairs as if on a mission. His face was set and determined, although behind his eyes, there was a flicker of guilt.

'Wait.' Orange strands halted. 'If you go, don't turn back. Always stay by her, chase after her, because I'm right behind you. If you stop, if you hesitate, then I will take your place. And I won't be losing it a second time. Don't forget that.'

The other swiftly nodded. As he rushed out, he allowed a small smile to grace his lips. Orange hair slinked into the darkness, and he was gone.

Renji sighed and lay down on the roof, once again gazing at the stars.

_He's coming for you, Rukia. Please be patient._

* * *

le. papillon. blanc.


	18. Be My Boyfriend

Ichigo peered into the fridge as Rukia settled herself comfortably into a kitchen chair. His nose wrinkled as cold air filled his nostrils and he fought the urge to sneeze. Noticing this, Rukia sniggered inwardly as her fingers drummed on the dining table. 'There's not much to eat, is there?'

His reply came out muffled as he tried to move suspicious-looking containers out of the way. His father had stuffed some boxes in there earlier and he'd rather not know what they contained. 'Don't compare this to Byakuya's place. We don't have servants at our beck and call. Nor do we have enough food to fill a starving town.'

Rukia grinned, 'you sure about the servant part?'

'Shut up. What is it?'

'Hmm?' she looked up and raised her eyebrows, finally stopping her rhythmic tapping.

'You look as if you want to say something,' Ichigo pointed out. He crossed his arms and rested his back against a kitchen unit. 'So, what is it?'

Rukia nodded and gestured for him to sit down while resting her elbows on the table. In this posture she looked like a newsreader about to spill a headline, especially with the relatively serious expression. 'It's not much, but it'll make our lives easier.' She fixed her eyes on his.

'I want you to be my boyfriend.'

'W-What?' Ichigo hurriedly jumped up. His chair flew back and slammed into the wall. Blushing and stuttering, he directed his finger at her. 'W-WHAT THE HELL?'

'Shush!' she waved her arms about dramatically. 'They'll hear!'

'NO WAY! I DON'T DATE! WHERE- OW!' He stopped abruptly, for he had been kicked in the shins by the little newsreader. Rukia shook her head and leaned forward to grace him with the plan.

'Think about this. Every time a hollow appears, we disappear. People are starting to wonder what we're doing. This would be the perfect cover!' she whispered excitedly.

Ichigo continued to shake his head. 'No, no. My image would be ruined!'

'Your image is ruined already. People think you're a drug dealer.'

'Drug dealer?'

'Inoue suggested it,' Rukia shrugged her shoulders as if to say she didn't understand either. 'She has a lively imagination. The girls believed it.'

'And you?'

'I told them I followed you to keep you safe. They believed that too.'

He groaned and slouched on another chair. The girls in his class were horrendous. They'd probably told the whole school by now and that…he'd rather not think of the consequences. He peered at her weakly. 'Eh…at least that's…interesting.'

Rukia patted his back. 'It's not much. They think we're secretly dating anyway. Making it official would stop the rumours.'

'You think?'

She nodded.

Ichigo shuffled awkwardly as if contemplating something he wasn't sure about. This was understandable, as his best (and only) method of solving problems involved beating or slicing something up and this situation did not call for that. All the while, Rukia stayed in her seat looking as cool and calm as ever.

After some hesitation, he startled her by pulling her into his lap. He quickly looked the other way and fixed his eyes on an interesting flower pattern on a teacup. 'Lots of guys actually consider you hot.'

_Hot?_ Rukia's mind went through a series of changes from confused to surprised to annoyed to flattered and then she gave up considering hitting him seeing as they might as well practice for class tomorrow. Instead she stayed where she was against his shoulder, feeling his warmth surround her yet trying to ignore the feeling she was getting.

'And are you one of them?' she questioned, fiddling with his shirt sleeve in hope.

He pulled himself closer to her, glad that she hadn't thwacked him yet, and grinned into her hair whilst murmuring into her ear.

'Unfortunately, yes.'

* * *

Hi! Hope this was okay. I also changed 'Face paint' because I winced everytime I read it - it's much better now so please read it!

le. papillon. blanc.


	19. Running

One drop. Two drops. Three. A splatter. A torrent. It had been light at first, a misty drizzle. Nothing that could stop her. But then that rapidly changed and she was forced to run.

Her feet thudded along the pavement, a clearly marked rhythm accentuated by accompanying splashes. She had been running when she first met Renji. No rain yet. Running, but happy.

A streetlight overhead spluttered and went out, leaving behind a gaping darkness where there had been light. She had first began running to escape when Kaien-dono died.

Rukia slid along a length of water and lost her balance, falling face first into a puddle. Hissing in frustration, she pushed herself up ignoring the pain and continued her journey, the dress she wore now adorned with suspicious-looking brown patches.

The girl squinted when a burry outline appeared in the distance, sporting a bright hat. A person probably, waiting for someone.

Her.

That idiot.

She relaxed a little.

Rukia slipped under the umbrella while the rain continued to relentlessly hammer around them. Ichigo steadily held the temporary shelter and observed her regain her breath, letting out a silent sigh of relief.

'I know you don't like the rain, so I waited here.'

She reached over, squeezing the hand holding the umbrella in gratitude. A small action, but meaningful to both. She gave a small smile as the warm touch thawed her cold fingers.

'Thanks.'

She had always been a runner, running for survival, running to escape, running in circles. But no more. She had found her destination, and escape no longer seemed tantalizing.

Her race was at its end.

Waiting for her, was Ichigo.

* * *

Hello! It's been a long time, hasn't it? Sorry about that! ^.^'

And I've also been thinking. I think it's about time I wrapped up this oneshot collection. Mind you, I still love Ichiruki more than ever, but twenty chapters is enough. So. This was the second-to-last chapter - I hope you enjoyed it! I've got something good (hopefully) planned for the next update!

Love, le. papillon. blanc.


	20. Save My Tears

For the final installment, a rather angsty oneshot - please enjoy! Set in the future. Small spoiler perhaps for chap 423, but everyone's probably heard of it by now.

_

* * *

_

_Crying is a weakness that shows the defeat of the mind by the body._

A black figure sat in a corner of the Kuchiki house. It seemed to be silent and still but peering closer, a slight shaking could be seen.

The figure held herself together as best she could, her fists clenching her robes, knuckles white. One hand covered her nose and mouth as if to snuff out emotions.

_To prevent crying is to protect one's integrity._

She shut her eyes tight and tried to shake away her silly behaviour. She should be ashamed of how she was acting. She should be smiling happily. But, this reaction…she couldn't cry now, not now.

'_Rukia.' It was Renji. What he was doing here, she did not know. Wasn't he meant to be doing paperwork at the sixth?_

'_What?' she kept her gaze fixed on her work._

'_Ah…well…' Then he started babbling. 'I know you told me to forget it and you didn't want to know but I think you should know but –'_

_Fustrated, she glared at him. 'Spit it out.' She frowned at his unusual nervousness. He was shifting his weight from foot to foot and his eyes kept on darting around, as if he wanted to flee but didn't know how. This didn't bode well. When he acted like this, it meant that he was going to…_

'_Kurosaki's getting married. To that orange-haired chick.'_

_She turned away and bit her lip._

So, Rukia Kuchiki let go of her resolution.

**-o-**

Rukia was the only one sitting on the back row. Everywhere else was full. Everyone seemed to be avoiding her, albeit unconsciously. She shouldn't be here. She knew she shouldn't be here, but here she was, at the place where she least wanted to be. She had hoped that seeing it would help her, so she could move on and stop being so silly, so immature. 'Fat chance,' she murmured.

Her gaze travelled down to her purple-black dress. To be honest, her choice of attire was more suited for a funeral than a wedding, but she hadn't noticed at the time. She eyed the violet sequins adorning the hem and watched light dance off the flat surfaces.

Orihime was wearing a beautiful trailing white gown studded with crystals that didn't just reflect light, but radiated it. A head of shocking orange stood next to her, the owner of it facing the other way. Rukia would recognise that hair anywhere: loud and obnoxious, just like him. Her lips twitched in a faint grin.

**-o-**

_Captain Ukitake looked at her with kind eyes and a smile, settling his teacup on the desk beside him. 'Ah, Kuchiki, I have good news for you.'_

_She raised her head and peered questioningly at him. Had something happened? 'I…don't know what you mean, Captain.'_

_Her captain nodded and picked up a file, holding it towards her. She noticed that he looked much older than before, with fine lines on his forehead and a tired air to his motions._

'_Please read this. The twelfth division has found interesting information regarding Kurosaki-san. It appears that he may be regaining his powers.'_

_Rukia blinked._

'_What?'_

**-o-**

On the other side, a bride peered up at her husband-to-be with longing, her perfect groom. The perfect groom she had never thought she could marry, but who, still, would never love her.

_She sat there, hands clasped tightly in front of her on the table. Her head was bowed._

'_It's been 10 years since she left, but he's still unchanged. No matter what I do, his eyes aren't the same. I can't stand it. Kurosaki-kun is…mine now, but he isn't Kurosaki-kun anymore.'_

_Her blue hairpins glinted when she lifted her head. Her friend saw that tears had begun to form in her grey eyes._

'_He continues to wait for her, while I continue to wait for him. I can see it, and I feel so lost. She is not even here, yet I feel so jealous of Kuchiki-san.' Her lower lip trembled and her voice broke on the last word. Tatsuki quietly slung an arm over her shoulders and rubbed her back sympathetically._

'_What would she have done? Tatsuki, what do I do?'_

He wasn't looking at her. She had expected that. What she hadn't expected, was the change in his gaze. It held none of the dullness she had grown accustomed to. Instead, they brimmed with life, like a flower that had found the sun. Spring peeking out over Winter's shoulder. And, just like that, she knew who he was looking at. There was only one person who could do that, and she was here.

Orihime knew a losing battle when she saw one.

'Kurosaki-kun,' she whispered. He had already turned to the side, fixed on something, someone, sitting at the back. Although he showed no sign of hearing her, she knew he was listening. He would never love her, but he would listen.

She took in a shaky breath. 'This…this isn't a wedding.' She gave the flowers one last grasp before letting them fall from her hands. 'I…we can't do this. Please, I want you to be happy.' Closing her eyes, she felt the first tears fall.

As he swept past her, Orihime was thankful for the veil covering her face. She tried to keep her voice steady as she spoke to shocked faces.

'Sorry, but I'm afraid there won't be a wedding today.'

She found the strength to smile as she slid off her ring.

**-o-**

It was her.

His heart thumped as he stepped towards her. Half-running, half-walking, his footsteps echoed in the still surroundings. Everyone was watching, but all he could see was her. Sometimes, as the days passed by, he would see her too. He thought it was her, he wished it was her, yet every time he turned around or ran forwards, she would vanish. Each time, he would hope. Each time, he would ache even more.

He smiled again as he felt the hope returning.

_If hurt is the cost of happiness, then I exchange everything._

He hesitated before reaching his hand out, afraid she would disappear again. She looked so real. Her hand reached out too, like a mirror image, the light to his dark.

'Are you real?'

He looked so happy. Of course, it was his wedding, he was meant to be happy, Rukia chastised herself. But then, why did it feel that that wasn't the case? Why did it feel that it was because of her? He had just walked away from his bride, from his wedding, to see her. All to see her. He was so happy.

Had she been right in coming here today?

He breathed a sigh of relief as his fingers touched hers, glad that she was still there. Their fingers entwined as he clasped her hand, locking her small fingers with his. He had no plan to release his hold anytime soon, or ever, in fact. He needed her here. Moving his other hand forwards he traced her visage, delicately sweeping a finger across her forehead, nudging her stubborn strand of hair away. He slid over her cheekbones and lingered over her lips, a feather-light weight upon the soft curve.

If this was a dream, then he was afraid of waking up. But she felt so real. She was so real.

'Rukia…'

'_Why don't you go?' Renji asked her as they sat in front of the flower garden, admiring the beautiful colours. The flowers looked particularly pretty this year, with a whole mix of whites and blues and purples and reds. Really, it was wonderful to watch._

'_Why what?'_

_Rukia paused a little in her flower-gazing and switched her attention to clouds above. There were so many shapes and it was so fun to identify them all. She could spend hours just looking up at the sky. It was so peaceful, so beautiful…_

_But of course she knew perfectly well what he was talking about. How could she _not _know what he was talking about? It was just better to pretend otherwise. It was easier this way, she thought._

_But what if…what if…_

'_Why won't you go?'_

_It was better this way, she thought. Already, it had been so long in human years. Enough time for a person to change completely; for a person's life to change completely; and…for a person to be forgotten completely. What did it matter that he had his powers back?_

_To come back and shake up a life, to throw everything on its head, to mess everything up…she couldn't do that. He was to be married soon. So why not wait? Wait until it was time. Wait a little longer._

'_Rukia, are you afraid?'_

She had been afraid. 'I'll stay,' she whispered against his fingers. 'Promise.'

Rukia leaned forward and gently touched her forehead to his, gazing into his eyes and seeing everything as it really was. Everything that she had tried hardest not to believe. Now, she could see him so clearly. She could read him like an open book.

It was so obvious. They understood each other. They shared the same soul, the same heart. Nothing else mattered.

And the whole world faded away.

Ichigo was supposed to be marrying someone else, but he didn't care. The only bride he could see was the girl in front of him.

* * *

In case it got a little confusing, Ichigo regains his powers around the time that he gets married. Rukia hasn't visited him either in spirit form or in a gigai since he lost his powers.

Thank you very much for reading this oneshot and my oneshot collection! I really enjoyed writing them and I hope you enjoyed it too. Also, I wish you all a very merry christmas! ^^

With love, le. papillon. blanc.


End file.
